


靓仔，借个火呗

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412





	靓仔，借个火呗

兵哥哥只是周末的晚上出来买烟。香港驻军日子不好过，好多年没回过家了。民宅里有人家烧饭的味道飘出来，居就拐进一个没人的巷子里抽了会儿烟。

居正出神地抬头望着月亮，身后忽然传来一个低沉的男声，用粤语问道，“靓仔，借个火呗？”

居给他点了烟，俩人用不是很顺的粤语聊了几句，北突然用普通话讲，“你不是本地人吧，哪儿的呀？”

居不太会聊天，被陌生人这么问，不怎么想回答，索性不接话了。

北笑了笑，说，我在电视上看过你，前几天回归的时候电视直播了，你是护旗手。

居有些惊讶，睁大眼睛看了看他，北也没多解释什么，客套两句真帅之类的，从自己烟盒里捏了根烟递过去，“试试我这个？进口的。”

居过惯了军营生活，单纯善良，对这个自来熟没留什么戒心，接过来点上，吸几口，确实不一样。烟的味道很浓却不呛，和他用可怜的那点工资买的烟不是一个等级的。

居抽烟的时候，北一直盯着他，居以为他是在等反馈吧，虽然那个目光让他有些不舒服，但也礼貌地说，这烟真不错。北心想，当然不错，这可是废了好些功夫搞来的。

北越来越露骨的眼神让居有些心慌，来不及细品这只进口烟，匆匆抽完就要离开。

居看北没拦他，以为是自己多心，只是快步往前走。但他还没到巷子口，就开始两腿发软，头也有些晕乎乎的，整个人往墙上靠过去。

身体没贴到坚硬的墙砖，而是落入一个炙热的、混着烟味和勾人香水味的怀抱。

随着北的触碰，他已经浑身欲火难耐。心是凉的，空虚和燥热却盘旋在腹部，那人在他腰侧游走的手指，像是饮鸩止渴，解了他片刻的贪念，却埋下更深的毒种。

七月初的香港，潮湿闷热，两人紧贴在一起，不一会儿就弄的一身汗湿。北轻吻居的脖颈，舌尖卷走他微咸的汗珠，又滑至最敏感的耳后，打了个圈，吸住居的耳垂。

居轻轻颤抖，喉咙里发出一声微不可闻的呜咽声。他脸上表情木然，泛红的眼尾却出卖了他。北的手滑进他的裤腰，“你看着旗升起来的时候，眼神多坚定啊。那时候我就想这么弄你了。” 

身着便服的居表情还是那样不容侵犯，其实脸都红到脖子根。北把居两只手腕拉过头顶，一只手握住，另一手扒掉居的运动裤，捏了捏又白又软的臀尖。居把额头抵在潮湿的墙上，小口喘着气，一开口竟是黏腻得不成样子，“你……你不能这样……”

宽松的运动裤一下子滑落到脚踝，倒是黑色平角内裤只被褪下一点，在腿根就卡住。北又往下拽拽，“不能哪样？这样？”他摸了摸居大腿内侧，软嫩的触感令他有些激动，“还是这样？”他的手指已经滑进居的股缝，在隐秘的穴口来回摩挲。

“啊！！”居本来是想惊呼，声音发出来却是像在浪叫一样，他狠狠地咬住嘴唇，不再出声了。北担心有人经过，搂着他往巷子深处挪了几步，又凑过去叼住人已经快咬破的嘴唇，“宝贝儿，别咬自己了，咬我吧。”

前戏做的很足，北套好那层薄膜后，用居的臀肉挤着蹭了蹭。居的腰下意识地扭了扭，他现在已经意识混沌，面上却还是一派庄严的模样。北看了有些好笑，他认真得过分可爱了。

月色渐浓，阴暗湿热的街巷里，北终于把居操开，他软着嗓子哭叫求饶，面颊绯红，眼神也彻底失了清明。身体连接处有汗液粘连，肉体碰撞声都不那么清脆，是夏夜特有的潮热。

最后北抵着居湿滑的腿根射出来的时候，居已经不知道射了几次。北帮居穿好裤子，揽到怀里，靠着墙长长叹了一口气，然后下意识点了根烟。居头脑昏昏沉沉，闻到烟味也凑过去，微张着嘴看向北。

桃花眼半闭的样子过于惹人，北心里微震，亲了亲居的额头，捏着自己抽了一半的烟递到居嘴边。居就着他的手吸了一口，被亲咬到嫣红的柔软唇瓣轻轻划过北的手指。

北像被烫了一样，匆忙收回手，咬住了半截烟头。居还保持着趴在北怀里的姿势，往北脸上吐了个烟圈，然后像做了恶作剧的小孩子一样笑了起来。

烟雾缭绕在两人四周，叫人不确定是否为梦境。居从北的裤兜里掏出半盒烟，和一只打火机，仰头啃了一口北的鼻尖，“没收咯。”

end


End file.
